


Sharing Food

by orphan_account



Series: Brofriends and Girlfriends [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gen, M/M, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, eh... it's a light focus, same canon as A Different Kind of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh shared food. It was just one of the Things They Did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Food

**Author's Note:**

> partially based off the fact that my friends and I do the same thing at lunch and also partially based off the fact that tyler and josh literally shared a sucker. I will never get over that tbh. 
> 
> it's really short, sorry haha

Tyler and Josh shared their food. 

Neither of them knew when or how it happened. It was just one of the many Things That They Did. 

They eventually concluded that it probably started sometime during freshman year when their moms still made their lunches, but never packed the right things. At first it was just trading a PB&J for a bag of chips. Then it was asking for something and having it tossed over. Then they just stopped asking altogether. Then there was no distinction between 'Josh's Food' and 'Tyler's Food'. It was all just 'Food'. 

It eventually ended up with one eating a sandwich and the other grabbing it out of their hands and taking a bite as well.

Neither minded. It happened so steadily over time that they didn't even notice, until other people started to voice their discomfort. 

Then they were careful about it when they ate in front of others. They didn't want a repeat of the Sucker Incident of 2013. 

-

It was awkward at first when Jenna came into the mix. 

She was already their friend for most of high school and knew about their food habits, sure. But when Tyler started dating her it just got... awkward. 

Well, awkward for Josh.

Tyler didn't really think of it, he'd continue on as normal and steal Josh's chips right out of his bag (or hands if he was feeling particularly mischievous) or he'd take a swig of whatever drink he had.

But Josh felt like he was intruding on something whenever he did the same to Tyler. 

Then he felt like a hypocrite for it - _he_ was the one always telling Tyler that he had nothing to feel anxious about with their relationship. He _knew_ he wasn't intruding on anything. He _knew_ Jenna didn't mind. 

But Josh got anxious anyway. 

-

Then one day Jenna reached over the table and plucked a Dorito right out of his hand. 

Josh stared at her in disbelief. Tyler didn't even react, he just reached over the table and took an apple slice from Jenna. 

She pushed her lunch to the center of the table and looked at Josh. She smiled softly. 

Josh felt Tyler squeeze his hand. 

"It's okay," He whispered. "You're apart of this, too, Jish." 

Josh felt himself smile back. "Thank you." His voice was softer than he intended.

Jenna nodded her acknowledgment, then she reached over and took Tyler's sandwich. 

"Aww, babe." He whined as she bit into it. She stuck her tongue at him playfully. 

In burst of boldness, Josh took the sandwich from Jenna. He looked at Tyler directly in the eyes and took a big bite. 

Tyler clutched his chest dramatically. "Betrayed by the people closest to me!" 

They all laughed and Josh forgot what he was anxious about in the first place.


End file.
